The present invention relates to compositions comprising an organic material subject to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation, especially polyolefins, for example polyolefin fibres, and as stabilizers at least one compound of the benzofuran-2-one type and at least one compound of the sterically hindered amine type, and to the use thereof for stabilizing organic materials against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
The use of compounds of the benzofuran-2-one type as stabilizers for organic polymers is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863; 4,388,244; 5,175,312; 5,252,643; 5,216,052; 5,369,159; 5,488,117; 5,356,966; 5,367,008; 5,428,162; 5,428,177 or 5,516,920.
Sterically hindered amines, including in particular compounds containing 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl groups, are known as xe2x80x9chindered aminexe2x80x9d light stabilizers (HALS).
The known stabilizers do not satisfy in every respect the high requirements which a stabilizer is required to meet, especially with regard to shelf life, water absorption, sensitivity to hydrolysis, in-process stabilization, colour properties, volatility, migration behaviour, compatibility and improvement in protection against light. As a result there continues to be a need for effective stabilizers for organic materials, especially polyolefins, for example polyolefin fibres, that are sensitive to oxidative, thermal and/or light-induced degradation.
Polyolefin fibres have to date been stabilized with sterically hindered phenols in combination with compounds from the group of the organic phosphites or phosphonites and, in some cases, with additional use of light stabilizers. The use of such stabilizer mixtures leads in many cases to yellowing of the polyolefin fibres thus produced, especially under the action of NOx gas, referred to in the art as gas fading. In many cases discoloration occurs even during processing, especially in the case of melt extrusion. It is also known that compounds from the group of the sterically hindered amines, which may be added as light stabilizers, show an antagonistic effect together with the sterically hindered phenols, which adversely effects the long-term thermal stability.
It has now been found that a stabilizer mixture comprising at least one compound of the benzofuran-2-one type and at least one compound of the sterically hindered amine type is particularly suitable as a stabilizer for organic materials which are sensitive to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation. Such phenol-free stabilization systems exhibit, in particular, excellent stabilization of polyolefins in the course of processing to polypropylene fibres, for example. These novel stabilizer systems suppress the discoloration of the organic materials during processing, have an excellent action in respect of resistance to the effect of NOx (no gas fading) and, moreover, exhibit improved long-term thermal stability relative to stabilization systems which include phenolic antioxidants. The sterically hindered amines, which replace the phenolic long-term thermal stabilizers, additionally provide good protection against photooxidative degradation of the organic material.
The present invention therefore provides compositions comprising
a) an organic material which is subject to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation,
b) at least one compound having a benzofuran-2-one moiety, and
c) at least one compound having a sterically hindered amine radical.
The present invention also provides compositions comprising, in addition to components (a), (b) and (c), also d) at least one compound from the group of the organic phosphites or phosphonites.
Compositions which are of interest include those comprising as component (b) a compound of the formula I 
in which, if n is 1,
R1 is unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-, C1-C4alkoxy-, C1-C4alkylthio-, hydroxyl-, halo-, amino-, C1-C4alkylamino-, phenylamino- or di(C1-C4alkyl)amino-substituted naphthyl, phenanthryl, anthryl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2-naphthyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl, thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thianthrenyl, dibenzofuryl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl, biphenyl, terphenyl, fluorenyl or phenoxazinyl, or R1 is a radical of the formula II 
and
if n is 2,
R1 is unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl- or hydroxy-substituted phenylene or naphthylene; or is xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x94,
R2, R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C25alkyl, C7-C9-phenylalkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl; C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C18alkylthio, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, C1-C25alkanoyloxy, C1-C25alkanoylamino, C3-C25alkenoyloxy, C3-C25alkanoyloxy which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, benzoyloxy or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy; or else the radicals R2 and R3 or the radicals R3 and R4 or the radicals R4 and R5, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a benzo ring, R4 is additionally xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COR15 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qOH or, if R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of the formula III 
in which
R1 is defined as indicated above for n=1,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of the formula IV 
where
R4 is not a radical of the formula III and R1 is defined as indicated above for n=1,
R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 independently of one another are hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, C1-C25alkyl, C2-C25alkyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C1-C25alkoxy, C2-C25alkoxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C1-C25alkylthio, C3-C25alkenyl, C3-C25alkenyloxy, C3-C25alkynyl, C3-C25alkynyloxy, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkoxy, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenoxy; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkoxy; C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, C1-C25alkanoyl, C3-C25alkanoyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C1-C25alkanoyloxy, C3-C25alkanoyloxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C1-C25alkanoylamino, C3-C25alkenoyl, C3-C25alkenoyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C3-C25alkenoyloxy, C3-C25alkenoyloxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyl, C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, benzoyl or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyl; benzoyloxy or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy; 
xe2x80x83or else, in formula II, the radicals R7 and R8 or the radicals R8 and R11, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a benzo ring,
R12 and R13 independently of one another are unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene or naphthylene,
R14 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl,
R15 is hydroxyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C18alkoxy or 
xe2x80x83R16 and R17 independently of one another are hydrogen, CF3, C1-C12alkyl or phenyl, or R16 and R17, together with the C atom to which they are attached, form a C5-C8cycloalkylidene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl;
R18 and R19 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or phenyl,
R20 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R21 is hydrogen, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; C1-C25alkyl, C2-C25alkyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl radical from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl; C7-C25phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl radical from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl and interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83or else the radicals R20 and R21, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a C5-C12cycloalkylene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted from 1 to 3 times by C1C-4alkyl;
R22 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R23 is hydrogen, C1-C25alkanoyl, C3-C25alkenoyl, C3-C25alkanoyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C2-C25alkanoyl substituted by a di(C1-C6alkyl)phosphonate group;
C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyl, thenoyl, furoyl, benzoyl or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyl; 
R24 and R25 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl,
R26 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl,
R27 is a direct bond, C1-C18alkylene, C2-C18alkylene interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
xe2x80x83C2-C18alkenylene, C2-C20alkylidene, C7-C20phenylalkylidene, C5-C8cycloalkylene, C7-C8bicycloalkylene, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene, or 
R28 is hydroxyl,       [          xe2x80x94      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢              O        -            ⁢              1        r            ⁢                        M          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                                    r          +                      ]    ,
xe2x80x83C1-C18alkoxy or 
R29 is oxygen, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or 
R30 is C1-C18alkyl or phenyl,
R31 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl,
M is an r-valent metal cation,
X is a direct bond, oxygen, sulfur or xe2x80x94NR31xe2x80x94,
n is 1 or 2,
p is 0, 1 or 2,
q is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6,
r is 1, 2 or 3, and
s is 0, 1 or 2.
Unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-, C1-C4alkoxy-, C1-C4alkylthio-, hydroxyl-, halo-, amino-, C1-C4alkylamino-, phenylamino- or di(C1-C4alkyl)amino-substituted naphthyl, phenanthryl, anthryl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2-naphthyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl, thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thianthrenyl, dibenzofuryl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl, biphenyl, terphenyl, fluorenyl or phenoxazinyl is, for example, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-phenylamino-4-naphthyl, 1-methylnaphthyl, 2-methylnaphthyl, 1-methoxy-2-naphthyl, 2-methoxy-1-naphthyl, 1-dimethylamino-2-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-4-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-7-naphthyl, 1,3-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,4-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,5-dimethyl-2-naphthyl, 1,6-dimethyl-2-naphthyl, 1-hydroxy-2-naphthyl, 2-hydroxy-1-naphthyl, 1,4-dihydroxy-2-naphthyl, 7-phenanthryl, 1-anthryl, 2-anthryl, 9-anthryl, 3-benzo[b]thienyl, 5-benzo[b]thienyl, 2-benzo[b]thienyl, 4-dibenzofuryl, 4,7-dibenzofuryl, 4-methyl-7-dibenzofuryl, 2-xanthenyl, 8-methyl-2-xanthenyl, 3-xanthenyl, 2-phenoxathiinyl, 2,7-phenoxathiinyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 5-methyl-3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 5-imidazolyl, 2-methyl-4-imidazolyl, 2-ethyl-4-imidazolyl, 2-ethyl-5-imidazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 1-methyl-3-pyrazolyl, 1-propyl-4-pyrazolyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 5,6-dimethyl-2-pyrazinyl, 2-indolizinyl, 2-methyl-3-isoindolyl, 2-methyl-1-isoindolyl, 1-methyl-2-indolyl, 1-methyl-3-indolyl, 1,5-dimethyl-2-indolyl, 1-methyl-3-indazolyl, 2,7-dimethyl-8-purinyl, 2-methoxy-7-methyl-8-purinyl, 2-quinolizinyl, 3-isoquinolyl, 6-isoquinolyl, 7-isoquinolyl, isoquinolyl, 3-methoxy-6-isoquinolyl, 2-quinolyl, 6-quinolyl, 7-quinolyl, 2-methoxy-3-quinolyl, 2-methoxy-6-quinolyl, 6-phthalazinyl, 7-phthalazinyl, 1-methoxy-6-phthalazinyl, 1,4-dimethoxy-6-phthalazinyl, 1,8-naphthyridin-2-yl, 2-quinoxalinyl, 6-quinoxalinyl, 2,3-dimethyl-6-quinoxalinyl, 2,3-dimethoxy-6-quinoxalinyl, 2-quinazolinyl, 7-quinazolinyl, 2-dimethylamino-6-quinazolinyl, 3-cinnolinyl, 6-cinnolinyl, 7-cinnolinyl, 3-methoxy-7-cinnolinyl, 2-pteridinyl, 6-pteridinyl, 7-pteridinyl, 6,7-dimethoxy-2-pteridinyl, 2-carbazolyl, 3-carbazolyl, 9-methyl-2-carbazolyl, 9-methyl-3-carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolin-3-yl, 1-methyl-xcex2-carbolin-3-yl, 1-methyl-xcex2-carbolin-6-yl, 3-phenanthridinyl, 2-acridinyl, 3-acridinyl, 2-perimidinyl, 1-methyl-5-perimidinyl, 5-phenanthrolinyl, 6-phenanthrolinyl, 1-phenazinyl, 2-phenazinyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 2-phenothiazinyl, 3-phenothiazinyl, 10-methyl-3-phenothiazinyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 4-methyl-3-furazanyl, 2-phenoxazinyl or 10-methyl-2-phenoxazinyl.
Particular preference is given to unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-, C1-C4alkoxy-, C1-C4alkylthio-, hydroxyl-, phenylamino- or di(C1-C4alkyl)amino-substituted naphthyl, phenanthryl, anthryl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2-naphthyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl, thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thianthrenyl, dibenzofuryl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, pyrrolyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, phenothiazinyl, biphenyl, terphenyl, fluorenyl or phenoxazinyl such as, for example, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-phenylamino-4-naphthyl, 1-methylnaphthyl, 2-methylnaphthyl, 1-methoxy-2-naphthyl, 2-methoxy-1-naphthyl, 1-dimethylamino-2-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-4-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-7-naphthyl, 1,3-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,4-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,5-dimethyl-2-naphthyl, 1,6-dimethyl-2-naphthyl, 1-hydroxy-2-naphthyl, 2-hydroxy-1-naphthyl, 1,4dihydroxy-2-naphthyl, 7-phenanthryl, 1-anthryl, 2-anthryl, 9-anthryl, 3-benzo[b]thienyl, 5-benzo[b]thienyl, 2-benzo[b]thienyl, 4-dibenzofuryl, 4,7-dibenzofuryl, 4-methyl-7-dibenzofuryl, 2-xanthenyl, 8-methyl-2-xanthenyl, 3-xanthenyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-phenothiazinyl, 3-phenothiazinyl, 10-methyl-3-phenothiazinyl.
Halogen (halo) is, for example, chlorine, bromine or iodine. Preference is given to chlorine.
Alkanoyl having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butanoyl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, nonanoyl, decanoyl, undecanoyl, dodecanoyl, tridecanoyl, tetradecanoyl, pentadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, heptadecanoyl, octadecanoyl, eicosanoyl or docosanoyl. Preference is given to alkanoyl having 2 to 18, especially 2 to 12, for example 2 to 6 carbon atoms. Particular preference is given to acetyl.
C2-C25alkanoyl substituted by a di(C1-C6alkyl)phosphonate group is, for example, (CH3CH2O)2POCH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3O)2POCH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2CH2CH2O)2POCH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2O)2POCH2CH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3O)2POCH2CH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2CH2CH2O)2POCH2CH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2O)2PO(CH2)4COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2O)2PO(CH2)8COxe2x80x94 or (CH3CH2O)2PO(CH2)17COxe2x80x94.
Alkanoyloxy having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, formyloxy, acetoxy, propionyloxy, butanoyloxy, pentanoyloxy, hexanoyloxy, heptanoyloxy, octanoyloxy, nonanoyloxy, decanoyloxy, undecanoyloxy, dodecanoyloxy, tridecanoyloxy, tetradecanoyloxy, pentadecanoyloxy, hexadecanoyloxy, heptadecanoyloxy, octadecanoyloxy, eicosanoyloxy or docosanoyloxy. Preference is given to alkanoyloxy having 2 to 18, especially 2 to 12, for example 2 to 6 carbon atoms. Particular preference is given to acetoxy.
Alkenoyl having 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, propenoyl, 2-butenoyl, 3-butenoyl, isobutenoyl, n-2,4-pentadienoyl, 3-methyl-2-butenoyl, n-2-octenoyl, n-2-dodecenoyl, iso-dodecenoyl, oleoyl, n-2-octadecenoyl or n-4-octadecenoyl. Preference is given to alkenoyl having 3 to 18, especially 3 to 12, for example 3 to 6, in particular 3 to 4 carbon atoms.
C3-C25alkenoyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
is, for example, CH3OCH2CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCOxe2x80x94 or CH3OCH2CH2OCHxe2x95x90CHCOxe2x80x94.
Alkenoyloxy having 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, propenoyloxy, 2-butenoyloxy, 3-butenoyloxy, isobutenoyloxy, n-2,4-pentadienoyloxy, 3-methyl-2-butenoyloxy, n-2-octenoyloxy, n-2-dodecenoyloxy, iso-dodecenoyloxy, oleoyloxy, n-2-octadecenoyloxy or n-4-octadecenoyloxy. Preference is given to alkenoyloxy having 3 to 18, especially 3 to 12, for example 3 to 6, in particular 3 to 4 carbon atoms.
C3-C25alkenoyloxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
is, for example, CH3OCH2CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCOOxe2x80x94 or CH3OCH2CH20CHxe2x95x90CHCOOxe2x80x94.
C3-C25alkanoyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
is, for example, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94.
C3-C25alkanoyloxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
is, for example, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94.
C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyl is, for example, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, cycloheptylcarbonyl or cyclooctylcarbonyl. Cyclohexylcarbonyl is preferred.
C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyloxy is, for example, cyclopentylcarbonyloxy, cyclohexylcarbonyloxy, cycloheptylcarbonyloxy or cyclooctylcarbonyloxy. Cyclohexylcarbonyloxy is preferred.
C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyl, which preferably carries 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2 alkyl groups, is, for example, o-, m- or p-methylbenzoyl, 2,3-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,5-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl, 3,4-dimethylbenzoyl, 3,5-dimethylbenzoyl, 2-methyl-6-ethylbenzoyl, 4-tert-butylbenzoyl, 2-ethylbenzoyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl, 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl or 3,5-di-tert-butylbenzoyl. Preferred substituents are C1-C8alkyl, especially C1-C4alkyl.
C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy, which preferably carries 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2 alkyl groups, is, for example, o-, m- or p-methylbenzoyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,4-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,5-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,6-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 3,4-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 3,5-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2-m ethyl-6-ethylbenzoyloxy, 4-tert-butylbenzoyloxy, 2-ethyl-benzoyloxy, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyloxy or 3,5-di-tert-butylbenzoyloxy. Preferred substituents are C1-C8alkyl, especially C1-C4alkyl.
Alkyl having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl or docosyl. One of the preferred meanings of R2 and R4 is, for example, C1-C18alkyl. A particularly preferred meaning of R4 is C1-C4alkyl.
Alkenyl having 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, isobutenyl, n-2,4-pentadienyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, n-2-octenyl, n-2-dodecenyl, iso-dodecenyl, oleyl, n-2-octadecenyl or n-4-octadecenyl. Preference is given to alkenyl having 3 to 18, especially 3 to 12, for example 3 to 6, in particular 3 to 4 carbon atoms.
Alkenyloxy having 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, propenyloxy, 2-butenyloxy, 3-butenyloxy, isobutenyloxy, n-2,4-pentadienyloxy, 3-methyl-2-butenyloxy, n-2-octenyloxy, n-2-dodecenyloxy, iso-dodecenyloxy, oleyloxy, n-2-octadecenyloxy or n-4-octadecenyloxy. Preference is given to alkenyloxy having 3 to 18, especially 3 to 12, for example 3 to 6, in particular 3 to 4 carbon atoms.
Alkynyl having 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, propynyl 
2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, n-2-octynyl, or n-2-dodecynyl. Preference is given to alkynyl having 3 to 18, especially 3 to 12, for example 3 to 6, in particular 3 to 4 carbon atoms.
Alkynyloxy having 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, propynyloxy 
2-butynyloxy, 3-butynyloxy, n-2-octynyloxy, or n-2-dodecynyloxy. Preference is given to alkynyloxy having 3 to 18, especially 3 to 12, for example 3 to 6, in particular 3 to 4 carbon atoms.
C2-C25alkyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
is, for example, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
C7-C9phenylalkyl is, for example, benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl or 2-phenylethyl. Benzyl and xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl are preferred.
C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl radical from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl is, for example, benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 2-methylbenzyl, 3-methylbenzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzyl or 4-tert-butylbenzyl. Benzyl is preferred.
C7-C25phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl radical from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl and is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, phenoxymethyl, 2-methylphenoxymethyl, 3-methylphenoxymethyl, 4-methylphenoxymethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenoxymethyl, 2,3-dimethylphenoxymethyl, phenylthiomethyl, N-methyl-N-phenylmethyl, N-ethyl-N-phenylmethyl, 4-tert-butylphenoxymethyl, 4-tert-butylphenoxyethoxymethyl, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenoxymethyl, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenoxyethoxymethyl, phenoxyethoxyethoxyethoxymethyl, benzyloxymethyl, benzyloxyethoxymethyl, N-benzyl-N-ethylmethyl or N-benzyl-N-isopropylmethyl.
C7-C9phenylalkoxy is, for example, benzyloxy, xcex1-methylbenzyloxy, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyloxy or 2-phenylethoxy. Benzyloxy is preferred.
C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl, which preferably contains 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2 alkyl groups, is, for example, o-, m- or p-methylphenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2-methyl-6-ethylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl or 2,6-diethylphenyl.
C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenoxy, which preferably contains 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2 alkyl groups, is, for example, o-, m- or p-methylphenoxy, 2,3-dimethylphenoxy, 2,4-dimethylphenoxy, 2,5-dimethylphenoxy, 2,6-dimethylphenoxy, 3,4-dimethylphenoxy, 3,5-dimethylphenoxy, 2-methyl-6-ethylphenoxy, 4-tert-butylphenoxy, 2-ethylphenoxy or 2,6-diethylphenoxy.
Unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl is, for example, cyclopentyl, methylcyclopentyl, dimethylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclohexyl, dimethylcyclohexyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, tert-butylcyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl. Preference is given to cyclohexyl and tert-butylcyclohexyl.
Unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkoxy is, for example, cyclopentoxy, methylcyclopentoxy, dimethylcyclopentoxy, cyclohexoxy, methylcyclohexoxy, dimethylcyclohexoxy, trimethylcyclohexoxy, tert-butylcyclohexoxy, cycloheptoxy or cyclooctoxy. Preference is given to cyclohexoxy and tert-butylcyclohexoxy.
Alkoxy having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, pentoxy, isopentoxy, hexoxy, heptoxy, octoxy, decyloxy, tetradecyloxy, hexadecyloxy or octadecyloxy. Preference is given to alkoxy having 1 to 12, especially 1 to 8, for example 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
C2-C25alkoxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
is, for example, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94.
Alkylthio having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, isobutylthio, pentylthio, isopentylthio, hexylthio, heptylthio, octylthio, decylthio, tetradecylthio, hexadecylthio or octadecylthio. Preference is given to alkylthio having 1 to 12, especially 1 to 8, for example 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Alkylamino having up to 4 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, isobutylamino or tert-butylamino.
Di(C1-C4alkyl)amino also means that the two radicals independently of one another are branched or unbranched, such as, for example, dimethylamino, methylethylamino, diethylamino, methyl-n-propylamino, methylisopropylamino, methyl-n-butylamino, methylisobutylamino, ethylisopropylamino, ethyl-n-butylamino, ethylisobutylamino, ethyl-tert-butylamino, diethylamino, diisopropylamino, isopropyl-n-butylamino, isopropylisobutylamino, di-n-butylamino or diisobutylamino.
Alkanoylamino having up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, formylamino, acetylamino, propionylamino, butanoylamino, pentanoylamino, hexanoylamino, heptanoylamino, octanoylamino, nonanoylamino, decanoylamino, undecanoylamino, dodecanoylamino, tridecanoylamino, tetradecanoylamino, pentadecanoylamino, hexadecanoylamino, heptadecanoylamino, octadecanoylamino, eicosanoylamino or docosanoylamino. Preference is given to alkanoylamino having 2 to 18, especially 2 to 12, for example 2 to 6 carbon atoms.
C1-18alkylene is a branched or unbranched radical such as, for example, methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene, dodecamethylene or octadecamethylene. Preference is given to C1-C12alkylene, especially C1-C8alkylene.
A C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkylene ring, which preferably contains 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2 branched or unbranched alkyl group radicals is, for example, cyclopentylene, methylcyclopentylene, dimethylcyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, methylcyclohexylene, dimethylcyclohexylene, trimethylcyclohexylene, tert-butylcyclohexylene, cycloheptylene, cyclooctylene or cyclodecylene. Preference is given to cyclohexylene and tert-butylcyclohexylene.
C2-C18alkylene interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or 
is, for example, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
C2-C18alkenylene is, for example, vinylene, methylvinylene, octenylethylene or dodecenylethylene. Preference is given to C2-C8alkenylene.
Alkylidene having 2 to 20 carbon atoms is, for example, ethylidene, propylidene, butylidene, pentylidene, 4-methylpentylidene, heptylidene, nonylidene, tridecylidene, nonadecylidene, 1-methylethylidene, 1-ethylpropylidene or 1-ethylpentylidene. Preference is given to C2-C8alkylidene.
Phenylalkylidene having 7 to 20 carbon atoms is, for example, benzylidene,: 2-phenylethylidene or 1-phenyl-2-hexylidene. Preference is given to C7-C9-phenylalkylidene.
C5-C8cycloalkylene is a saturated hydrocarbon group having two free valencies and at least one ring unit and is, for example, cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, cycloheptylene or cyclooctylene. Preference is given to cyclohexylene.
C7-C8bicycloalkylene is, for example, bicycloheptylene or bicyclooctylene.
Unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene or naphthylene is, for example, 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4-phenylene, 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4-, 1,6-, 1,7-, 2,6- or 2,7-naphthylene. 1,4-Phenylene is preferred.
A C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkylidene ring, which preferably contains 1 to 3, especially 1 or 2 branched or unbranched alkyl group radicals is, for example, cyclopentylidene, methylcyclopentylidene, dimethylcyclopentylidene, cyclohexylidene, methylcyclohexylidene, dimethylcyclohexylidene, trimethylcyclohexylidene, tert-butylcyclohexylidene, cycloheptylidene or cyclooctylidene. Preference is given to cyclohexylidene and tert-butylcyclohexylidene.
A mono-, di- or trivalent metal cation is preferably an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or aluminium cation, for example, Na+, K+, Mg++, Ca++ or Al+++.
Preference is given to compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula I in which, if n is 2,
R1 is xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x94,
R12 and R13 are phenylene,
X is oxygen or xe2x80x94NR31xe2x80x94, and
R31 is C1-C4alkyl.
Preference is also given to compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula I in which, if n is 1,
R1 is unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-, C1-C4alkoxy-, C1-C4alkylthio-, hydroxyl-, halo-, amino-, C1-C4alkylamino- or di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino-substituted naphthyl, phenanthryl, thienyl, dibenzofuryl, carbazolyl, fluorenyl or a radical of the formula II 
R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 independently of one another are hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C18alkyl interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-C18alkoxy, C2-C18alkoxy interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-,8alkylthio, C3-C12alkenyloxy, C3-C12alkynyloxy, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkoxy, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; phenoxy, cyclohexyl, C5-C8cycloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C12alkanoyl, C3-C12alkanoyl interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-C12alkanoyloxy, C3-C12alkanoyloxy interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-C12alkanoylamino, C3-C12alkenoyl, C3-C12alkenoyloxy, cyclohexylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyloxy, benzoyl or C1-C4alkyl-substituted benzoyl; benzoyloxy or C1-C4alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy; 
xe2x80x83or else in formula II the radicals R7 and R8 or the radicals R8 and R11 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a benzo ring,
R15 is hydroxyl, C1-C12alkoxy or 
R18 and R19 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R20 is hydrogen,
R21 is hydrogen, phenyl, C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18alkyl interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C18-phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl radical from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl and is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur, or else the radicals R20 and R21, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a cyclohexylene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl,
R22 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R23 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkanoyl, C3-C18alkenoyl, C3-C12alkanoyl interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C2-C12alkanoyl substituted by a di(C1-C6-alkyl)phosphonate group; C6-C9cycloalkyl- 
R24 and R25 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
R26 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R27 is C1-C12alkylene, C2-C8alkenylene, C2-C8alkylidene, C7-C12phenylalkylidene, C5-C8cycloalkylene or phenylene,
R28 is hydroxyl, C1-C12alkoxy or 
R29 is oxygen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R30 is C1-C18alkyl or phenyl, and
s is 1 or 2.
Preference is likewise given to compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula I in which, if n is 1,
R1 is phenanthryl, thienyl, dibenzofuryl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted carbazolyl; or is fluorenyl; or R1 is a radical of the formula II 
R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 independently of one another are hydrogen, chlorine, hydroxyl, C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C18alkylthio, C3-C4alkenyloxy, C3-C4alkinyloxy, C2-C18alkanoyloxy, phenyl, benzoyl, benzoyloxy or 
R20 is hydrogen,
R21 is hydrogen, phenyl or C1-C18alkyl, or else the radicals R20 and R21, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a cyclohexylene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl,
R22 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, and
R23 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkanoyl or benzoyl.
Particular preference is given to compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula I in which, if n is 1,
R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, C2-Cl2alkanoyloxy, 
xe2x80x83or phenyl,
R20, R21 and R22 are hydrogen, and
R23 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkanoyl.
Of particular interest are compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula I in which
R2, R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, chlorine, C1-C18alkyl, benzyl, phenyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C18alkylthio, C1-C18alkanoyloxy, C1-C18alkanoylamino, C3-C18alkenoyloxy or benzoyloxy; or else the radicals R2 and R3 or the radicals R3 and R4or the radicals R4 and R5, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a benzo ring, R4 is additionally xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COR15 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qOH, or, if R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of the formula III,
R15 is hydroxyl, C1-C12alkoxy or 
R16 and R17 are methyl groups or, together with the C atom to which they are attached, form a C5-C8cycloalkylidene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted from 1 to 3 times by C1-C4alkyl,
R24 and R25 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
p is 1 or 2, and
q is 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6.
Also of particular interest are compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula I in which at least two of the radicals R2, R3, R4 and R5 are hydrogen.
Of special interest are compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula I in which R3 and R5 are hydrogen.
Of very special interest are compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula I in which
R2 is C1-C4alkyl,
R3 is hydrogen,
R4 is C1-C4alkyl or, if R6 is hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of the formula III,
R5 is hydrogen, and
R16 and R17, together with the C atom to which they are attached, form a cyclohexylidene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl.
The following compounds are examples of the benzofuran-2-one type which are particularly suitable as component (b) in the novel composition: 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one; 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one; 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one]; 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one; 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butylbenzofuran-2-one; 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxy-phenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one; 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-phenylbenzofuran-2-one; 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)benzofuran-2-one; 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)benzofuran-2-one.
Also of special interest are compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula V 
in which
R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl,
R3 is hydrogen,
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl or a radical of the formula IIIa 
R5 is hydrogen,
R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C2-C6alkanoyloxy or 
xe2x80x83with the proviso that at least two of the radicals R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 are hydrogen,
R16 and R17, together with the C atom to which they are attached, form a cyclohexylidene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl;
R20, R21, and R22 are hydrogen, and
R23 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkanoyl.
Very particular preference is given to compositions comprising as component (b) at least one compound of the formula Va or Vb 
or a mixture of the two compounds of the formula Va and Vb.
The compounds of the benzofuran-2-one type as component (b) in the novel composition are known in the literature and their preparation is described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863; 4,388,244; 5,175,312; 5,252,643; 5,216,052; 5,369,159; 5,488,117; 5,356,966; 5,367,008; 5,428,162; 5,428,177 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,920.
Compositions of interest include those comprising as component (c) at least one radical of the formula XII or XIII 
in which
G is hydrogen or methyl, and
G1 and G2 are hydrogen, methyl or together are oxygen.
Of particular interest are compositions comprising as component (c) at least one compound from the group of the sterically hindered amines of the class of compounds described under (axe2x80x2) to (gxe2x80x2), which comprise at least one radical of the formula XII or XIII.
(axe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula XIIa 
in which
n is a number from 1 to 4,
G and G1 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl,
G11 is hydrogen, O*, hydroxyl, NO, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C7-C12aralkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C8cycloalkoxy, C7-C9phenylalkoxy, C1-C8alkanoyl, C3-C5alkenoyl, C1-C18alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, glycidyl or a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94Z, where G11 is preferably hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, allyl, benzyl, acetyl or acryloyl,
Z is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl, and,
if n is 1,
G12 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, which is uninterrupted or interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms, or is cyanoethyl, benzyl, glycidyl, a monovalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, unsaturated or aromatic carboxylic acid, carbamic acid or phosphorus-containing acid or a monovalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic carboxylic acid having 2 to 18 carbon atoms, of a cycloaliphatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, of an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acid having 3 to 5 carbon atoms or of an aromatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, it being possible for the carboxylic acid to be substituted in each case in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety from 1 to 3 times by xe2x80x94COOZ12,
Z12 is hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, C3-C12alkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl, and,
if n is 2,
G12 is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, xylylene, a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid, dicarbamic acid or phosphorus-containing acid or a divalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 2 to 36 carbon atoms, of a cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid having 8 to 14 carbon atoms or of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarbamic acid having 8 to 14 carbon atoms, it being possible for the dicarboxylic acid to be substituted in each case in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by 1 or 2 groups of xe2x80x94COOZ12, and,
if n is 3,
G12 is a trivalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tricarboxylic acid, which can be substituted in the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic moiety by xe2x80x94COOZ12, of an aromatic tricarbamic acid or of a phosphorus-containing acid, or is a trivalent silyl radical, and,
if n is 4,
G12 is a tetravalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tetracarboxylic acid.
The carboxylic acid radicals indicated include in each case radicals of the formula (xe2x80x94CO)nR, in which the meaning of n is indicated above and the meaning of R is evident from the definition stated.
Any C1-C12alkyl substituents are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
As C1-C18alkyl G11 or G12 can be, for example, the groups indicated above and also, for example, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl or n-octadecyl.
If G11 is C3-C8alkenyl it can, for example, be 1-propenyl, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 2-octenyl or 4-tert-butyl-2-butenyl.
G11, as C3-C8alkynyl is preferably propargyl.
G11 as C7-C12aralkyl is especially phenethyl and in particular benzyl.
G11 as C1-C8alkanoyl is, for example, formyl, propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, but preferably acetyl and as C3-C5alkenoyl is especially acryloyl.
G12 as a monovalent radical of a carboxylic acid is, for example, an acetic, caproic, stearic, acrylic, methacrylic, benzoic or xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid radical.
If G12 is a monovalent silyl radical then it is, for example, a radical of the formula xe2x80x94(CjH2j)xe2x80x94Si(Zxe2x80x2)2Zxe2x80x3 in which j is an integer from the range from 2 to 5 and Zxe2x80x2and Zxe2x80x3 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy.
If G12 is a divalent radical of a dicarboxylic acid then it is, for example, a malonic, succinic, glutaric, adipic, suberic, sebacic, maleic, itaconic, phthalic, dibutylmalonic, dibenzylmalonic, butyl(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonic or bicycloheptenedicarboxylic acid radical or a radical of the formula 
in which Z13 is hydrogen,
C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12alkoxy. A particularly preferred meaning of Z13 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy, especially para-C1-C4alkoxy, for example p-methoxy.
If G12 is a trivalent radical of a tricarboxylic acid then it is, for example, a trimellitic, citric or nitrilotriacetic acid radical.
If G12 is a tetravalent radical of a tetracarboxylic acid then it is, for example, the tetravalent radical of butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid or of pyromellitic acid.
If G12 is a divalent radical of a dicarbamic acid then it is, for example, a hexamethylenedicarbamic or a 2,4-tolylenedicarbamic acid radical.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula XIIa in which G is hydrogen, G11 is hydrogen or methyl, n is 2 and G12 is the diacyl radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 4 to 12 carbon atoms.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class are the following compounds:
1) 4-Hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
2) 1-Allyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
3) 1-Benzyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
4)1-(4-tert-Butyl-2-butenyl)-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
5) 4-Stearoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
6) 1-Ethyl-4-salicyloyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
7) 4-Methacryloyloxy-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine
8) 1,2,2,6,6-Pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate
9) Di(1-benzyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)maleate
10) Di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)succinate
11) Di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)glutarate
12) Di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)adipate
13) Di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate
14) Di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate
15) Di(1,2,3,6-tetramethyl-2,6-diethyl-piperidin-4-yl)sebacate
16) Di(1-allyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phthalate
17) 1-Hydroxy-4-xcex2-cyanoethyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
18) 1-Acetyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl acetate
19) Tri(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)trimellitate
20) 1-Acryloyl-4-benzyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
21) Di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)diethylmalonate
22) Di(1 ,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)dibutylmalonate
23) Di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butyl(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate
24) Di(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate
25) Di(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate
26) Hexane-1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-bis(4-carbamoyloxy-1-n-butyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine)
27) Toluene-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-bis(4-carbamoyloxy-1-n-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidirie)
29) Phenyltris(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-oxy)silane
30) Tris(1-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phosphite
31) Tris(1-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phosphate
32) Phenyl [bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)]phosphonate
33) 4-Hydroxy-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine
34) 4-Hydroxy-N-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
35) 4-Hydroxy-N-(2-hydroxypropyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
36) 1-Glycidyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine.
A particularly preferred compound of the formula XIIa is the compound of the formula H7. 
(bxe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula XIIb 
in which
n is the number 1 or 2,
G, G1 and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2),
G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5hydroxyalkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C7-C8aralkyl, C2-C18alkanoyl, C3-C5alkenoyl, benzoyl or a group of the formula 
xe2x80x83and,
if n is 1,
G14 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, or C1-C4alkyl substituted by a hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl or carbamide group; glycidyl, a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94Z or of the formula xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Z, in which Z is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl, and
if n is 2,
G14 is C2-C12alkylene, C6-C12arylene, xylylene, a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group or a group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 in which D is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene, C6-C12cycloalkylene or, provided that G13 is not alkanoyl, alkenoyl or benzoyl, G14 can alternatively be 1-oxo-C2-C12alkylene, a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid or dicarbamic acid or else can be the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or,
if n is 1,
G13 and G14 together can be the divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic 1,2- or 1,3-dicarboxylic acid.
Any C1-C12- or C1-C18alkyl substituents are as already defined under (axe2x80x2).
Any C5-C7cycloalkyl substituents are, in particular, cyclohexyl.
G13 as C7-C8aralkyl is in particular phenylethyl or especially benzyl. As C2-C5hydroxyalkyl G13 is, in particular, 2-hydroxyethyl or 2-hydroxypropyl.
G13 as C2-C18alkanoyl is, for example, propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, dodecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, octadecanoyl, but preferablyacetyl, and as C3-C5alkenoyl is especially acryloyl.
If G14 is C2-C8alkenyl it is, for example, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl or 2-octenyl.
G14 as C1-C4alkyl substituted by a hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl or carbamide group can, for example, be 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-cyanoethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 2-aminocarbonylpropyl or 2-(dimethylaminocarbonyl)ethyl.
Any C2-C12alkylene substituents are, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene or dodecamethylene.
Any C6-C15arylene substituents are, for example, o-, m- or p-phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene or 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylene.
As C6-C12cycloalkylene particular mention may be made of cyclohexylene.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula XIIb in which n is 1 or 2, G is hydrogen, G11 is hydrogen or methyl, G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or a group of the formula 
and G14, if n=1, is hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl and, if n=2, is C2-C8alkylene or 1-oxo-C2-C8alkylene.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class are the following compounds:
37) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)hexamethylene-1,6-diamine
38) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)hexamethylene-1,6-diacetamide
39) Bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)amine
40) 4-Benzoylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
41) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-dibutyladipamide
42) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-2-hydroxypropylene-1,3-diamine
43) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-p-xylylenediamine
44) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)succinamide
45) Di(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-xcex2-amino-dipropionate
46) The compound of the formula 
47) 4-(Bis-2-hydroxyethylamino)-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine
48) 4-(3-Methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylbenzamido)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine
49) 4-Methacrylamido-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine
(cxe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula XIIc 
in which
n is the number 1 or 2, G, G1 and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2), and
if n is 1,
G15 is C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8hydroxyalkylene or C4-C22acyloxyalkylene, and,
if n is 2,
G15 is the group (xe2x80x94CH2)2C(CH2xe2x80x94)2.
If G15 is C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8hydroxyalkylene then it is, for example, ethylene, 1-methylethylene, propylene, 2-ethylpropylene or 2-ethyl-2-hydroxymethylpropylene.
G15 as C4-C22acyloxyalkylene is, for example, 2-ethyl-2-acetoxymethylpropylene.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class are the following compounds:
50) 9-Aza-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane
51) 9-Aza-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-3-ethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane
52) 8-Aza-2,7,7,8,9,9-hexamethyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane
53) 9-Aza-3-hydroxymethyl-3-ethyl-8,8,9,10,10-pentamethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane
54) 9-Aza-3-ethyl-3-acetoxymethyl-9-acetyl-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane
55) 2,2,6,6-Tetramethylpiperidine-4-spiro-2xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dioxane)-5xe2x80x2-spiro-5xe2x80x3-(1xe2x80x3,3xe2x80x3-dioxane)-2xe2x80x3-spiro-4xe2x80x3xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x2xe2x80x3,2xe2x80x3xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x3xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x3xe2x80x2-tetramethylpiperidine).
(dxe2x80x2) Compounds of the formulae XIId, XIIe and XIIf, with compounds of the formula XIIf being preferred 
in which
n is the number 1 or 2, G, G1 and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2),
G16 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, allyl, benzyl, glycidyl or C2-C6alkoxyalkyl, and
if n is 1,
G17 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C3-C5alkenyl, C7-C9aralkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C2-C14hydroxyalkyl, C2-C6alkoxyalkyl, C6-C10aryl, glycidyl or a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)p-COOxe2x80x94Q or of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)p-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Q in which p is 1 or 2 and Q is C1-C4alkyl or phenyl, and
if n is 2,
G17 is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, C6-C12arylene, a group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 in which D is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene C6-C12cycloalkylene, or a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OZxe2x80x2)CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2xe2x80x94CH(OZxe2x80x2)CH2)2xe2x80x94 in which Zxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, allyl, benzyl, C2-C12alkanoyl or benzoyl,
T1 and T2 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or unsubstituted or halo- or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C6-C10aryl or C7-C9aralkyl or T1 and T2, together with the carbon atom to which they are attached, form a C5-C14cycloalkane ring.
Any C1-C12alkyl substituents are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
Any substituents in the meaning of C1-C18alkyl can, for example, be the groups listed above and also, for example, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl or n-octadecyl.
Any C2-C6alkoxyalkyl substituents are, for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, tert-butoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, ethoxypropyl, n-butoxyethyl, tert-butoxyethyl, isopropoxyethyl or propoxypropyl.
If G17 is C3-C5alkenyl then it is, for example, 1-propenyl, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl or 2-pentenyl.
G17, T1 and T2 as C7-C9aralkyl are, in particular, phenethyl or especially benzyl. If T1 and T2 together with the carbon atom form a cycloalkane ring then this can, for example, be a cyclopentane, cyclohexane, cyclooctane or cyclododecane ring.
If G17 is C2-C4hydroxyalkyl then it is, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl or 4-hydroxybutyl.
G17, T1 and T2 as C6-C10aryl are, in particular, phenyl, xcex1- or xcex2-naphthyl which are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen or C1-C4alkyl.
If G17 is C2-C12alkylene then it is, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene or dodecamethylene.
G17 as C4-C12alkenylene is, in particular, 2-butenylene, 2-pentenylene or 3-hexenylene.
If G17 is C6-C12arylene then it is, for example, o-, m- or p-phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene or 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylene.
If Zxe2x80x2 is C2-C12alkanoyl then it is, for example, propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, dodecanoyl, but preferably acetyl.
D as C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene or C6-C12cycloalkylene is as defined under (bxe2x80x2).
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class are the following compounds:
56) 3-Benzyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
57) 3-n-Octyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
58) 3-Allyl-1,3,8-triaza-1,7,7,9,9-pentamethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
59) 3-Glycidyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
60) 1,3,7,7,8,9,9-Heptamethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
61) 2-Isopropyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4.5]decane
62) 2,2-Dibutyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4.5]decane
63) 2,2,4,4-Tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxodispiro[5.1.11.2]heneicosane
64) 2-Butyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-4,8-diaza-3-oxospiro[4.5]decane and preferably:
65) 8-Acetyl-3-dodecyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione
or the compounds of the following formulae: 
(exe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula XIIg, which in turn are preferred 
in which n is the number 1 or 2 and G18 is a group of one of the formulae 
in which
G and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2),
G1 and G2 are hydrogen, methyl or together are a substituent xe2x95x90O,
E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NG13xe2x80x94,
A is C2-C6alkylene or xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
x is the number 0 or 1,
G13 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5hydroxyalkyl or C5-C7cycloalkyl,
G19 is the same as G18 or is one of the group xe2x80x94NG21G22, xe2x80x94OG23, xe2x80x94NHCH2OG23 or xe2x80x94N(CH2OG23)2,
G20, if n=1, is the same as G18 or G19 and, if n=2, G20 is a group xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94, in which B is C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8alkylene which is interrupted by 1 or 2 groups xe2x80x94N(G21)xe2x80x94,
G21 is C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4hydroxyalkyl or a group of the formula 
or a group of the formula 
G22 is C1C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4hydroxyalkyl, or G21 and G22 together are C4-C5alkylene or C4-C5oxaalkylene such as, for example, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94 or a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2CH2N(G11)CH2CH2xe2x80x94, and
G23 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or phenyl.
Any C1-C12alkyl substituents are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
Any C2-C5hydroxyalkyl substituents are, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl or 4-hydroxybutyl.
If A is C2-C6alkylene then it is, for example, ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene or hexamethylene.
If G21, and G22 together are C4-C5alkylene or oxaalkylene then this is, for example, tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxapentamethylene.
Examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class are the compounds of the following formulae: 
R has the same meaning as in compound 74. 
Rxe2x80x2 has the same meaning as in compound 76. 
(fxe2x80x2) Oligomeric or polymeric compounds whose structural repeating unit contains a 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine radical, especially polyesters, polyethers, polyamides, polyamines, polyurethanes, polyureas, polyaminotriazines, poly(meth)acrylates, poly(meth)acrylamides and copolymers thereof which include such radicals.
Examples of 2,2,6,6-polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class are the compounds of the following formulae, in which m is a number from 2 to about 200. 
in which R is a radical of the formula 
or is a chain branch 
mxe2x80x2 and mxe2x80x3 are each an integer from the range from 0 to 200, with the proviso that mxe2x80x2+mxe2x80x3=m.
Further examples of polymeric compounds are reaction products of compounds of the formula 
with epichlorohydrin; polyesters of butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid with a bifunctional alcohol of the formula 
whose carboxyl side chains originating from the tetracarboxylic acid are esterified with 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine; compounds of the formula 
in which about a third of the radicals R are xe2x80x94C2H5 and the others are 
and m is a number from the range from 2 to 200; or copolymers whose repeating unit is composed of two units 
and in each case one unit 
and one unit 
(gxe2x80x2) Compounds of the formula XIIIa 
in which n is a number 1 or 2 and in which G and G11 are as defined under (axe2x80x2) and G14 is as defined under (bxe2x80x2), the meanings xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Z and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 being excluded for G14.
Examples of such compounds are: 
Of particular interest are compositions comprising as component (c) at least one compound of the formula H1, H2, H3, H4, H5, H6, H7, H8 or H9 
Component (c) of the novel composition, and the compounds of the sterically hindered amine type, are known and some are commercially available.
Tinuvin(copyright)123, Tinuvin(copyright)144, Tinuvin(copyright)292, Tinuvin(copyright)622, Tinuvin(copyright)770, Chimassorb(copyright)944 and Chimassorb(copyright)119 are protected trade names of Ciba Spezialitxc3xa4tenchemie AG. Sanduvor(copyright)PR-31 is a protected trade name of Clariant.
Also of particular interest as component (c) in the novel composition is Chimassorb(copyright)119 (Ciba Spezialitxc3xa4tenchemie AG). Chimassorb(copyright)119 denotes a condensation product prepared from 2-chloro-4,6-di(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane.
As component (c) of the novel composition particular preference is given to the addition of those sterically hindered amines whose molecular weight or average molecular weight Mn is in the range from 500 to 10 000, in particular in the range from 1000 to 10,000. Of these, particular emphasis should again be placed on those sterically hindered amines whose molecular weight or average molecular weight Mn is in the range from 1500 to 10 000, for example in the range from 2000 to 7500.
Particular emphasis should be given to those novel compositions which as component (c) comprise two or more compounds of the sterically hindered amine type.
Of particular interest are compositions comprising as component (d) at least one compound from the group of the organic phosphites or phosphonites of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7 
in which the indices are integral and
nxe2x80x2 is 2, 3 or 4; pxe2x80x2 is 1 or 2; qxe2x80x2 is 2 or 3; rxe2x80x2 is 4 to 12; yxe2x80x2 is 1, 2 or 3; and zxe2x80x2 is 1 to 6;
Axe2x80x2, if nxe2x80x2 is 2, is C2-C18alkylene; C2-C12alkylene interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24xe2x80x94; a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83or phenylene;
Axe2x80x2, if nxe2x80x2 is 3, is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Crxe2x80x2H2rxe2x80x2xe2x88x921xe2x80x94;
Axe2x80x2, if nxe2x80x2 is 4, is 
Axe2x80x3 is as defined for Axe2x80x2 if nxe2x80x2 is 2;
Bxe2x80x2 is a direct bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x24xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x21Rxe2x80x24xe2x80x94, sulfur, C5-C7cycloalkylidene, or cyclohexylidene which is substituted by from 1 to 4 C1-C4alkyl radicals in position 3, 4 and/or 5;
Dxe2x80x2, if pxe2x80x2 is 1, is C1-C4alkyl and, if pxe2x80x2 is 2, is xe2x80x94CH2OCH2xe2x80x94;
Dxe2x80x3, if pxe2x80x2 is 1, is C1-C4alkyl;
Exe2x80x2, if yxe2x80x2 is 1, is C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x21 or halogen;
Exe2x80x2, if y is 2, is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Axe2x80x3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
Exe2x80x2, if y is 3, is a radical of the formula Rxe2x80x24C(CH2Oxe2x80x94)3 or N(CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94)3;
Qxe2x80x2 is the radical of an at least zxe2x80x2-valent alcohol or phenol, this radical being attached via the oxygen atom to the phosphorus atom;
Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 independently of one another are C1-C18alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x24, xe2x80x94CN or xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x24Rxe2x80x24; C2-C18alkyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x24xe2x80x94; C7-C9phenylalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; naphthyl or phenyl substituted by halogen, 1 to 3 alkyl radicals or alkoxy radicals having a total of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or by C7-C9phenylalkyl; or a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
mxe2x80x2 is an integer from the range 3 to 6;
Rxe2x80x24 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl,
Rxe2x80x25 and Rxe2x80x26 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C5-C6cycloalkyl,
Rxe2x80x27 and Rxe2x80x28, if qxe2x80x2 is 2, independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl or together are a 2,3-dehydropentamethylene radical; and
Rxe2x80x27 and Rxe2x80x28, if qxe2x80x2 is 3, are methyl;
Rxe2x80x214 is hydrogen, C1-C9alkyl or cyclohexyl,
Rxe2x80x215 is hydrogen or methyl and, if two or more radicals Rxe2x80x214 and Rxe2x80x215 are present, these radicals are identical or different,
Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 are each a direct bond or oxygen,
Zxe2x80x2 is a direct bond, methylene, xe2x80x94C(Rxe2x80x216)2xe2x80x94 or sulfur, and
Rxe2x80x216 is C1-C8alkyl.
Of particular interest are compositions comprising as component (d) a phosphite or phosphonite of the formula 1, 2, 5 or 6, in which
nxe2x80x2 is the number 2 and yxe2x80x2 is the number 1, 2 or 3;
Axe2x80x2 is C2-C18alkylene, p-phenylene or p-biphenylene,
Exe2x80x2, if yxe2x80x2 is 1, is C1-C18alkyl, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x21 or fluorine;
Exe2x80x2, if yxe2x80x2 is 2, is p-biphenylene,
Exe2x80x2, if yxe2x80x2 is 3, is N(CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94)3,
Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 independently of one another are C1-C18alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, or phenyl substituted by 1 to 3 alkyl radicals having a total of 1 to 18 carbon atoms;
Rxe2x80x214 is hydrogen or C1-C9alkyl,
Rxe2x80x215 is hydrogen or methyl;
Xxe2x80x2 is a direct bond,
Yxe2x80x2 is oxygen,
Zxe2x80x2 is a direct bond or xe2x80x94CH(Rxe2x80x216)xe2x80x94, and
Rxe2x80x216 is C1-C4alkyl.
Likewise of interest are compositions comprising as component (d) a phosphite or phosphonite of the formula 1, 2, 5 or 6, in which
nxe2x80x2 is the number 2 and yxe2x80x2 is the number 1 or 3;
Axe2x80x2 is p-biphenylene,
Exe2x80x2, if yxe2x80x2 is 1, is C1-C18alkoxy or fluorine,
Exe2x80x2, if yxe2x80x2 is 3, is N(CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3,
Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 independently of one another are C1-C18alkyl, or phenyl substituted by 2 or 3 alkyl radicals having a total of 2 to 12 carbon atoms;
Rxe2x80x214 is methyl or tert-butyl;
Rxe2x80x215 is hydrogen;
Xxe2x80x2 is a direct bond;
Yxe2x80x2 is oxygen; and
Zxe2x80x2 is a direct bond, methylene or xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94.
Particular preference is given to compositions comprising as component (d) a phosphite or phosphonite of the formula 1, 2 or 6.
Special preference is given to compositions comprising as component (d) at least one compound of the formula VII 
in which
R1 and R2 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, cyclohexyl or phenyl, and
R3 and R4 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl.
The following compounds are examples of organic phosphites and phosphonites which are particularly suitable as component (d) in the novel compositions.
Triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite (Irgafos(copyright) 168, Ciba-Geigy), diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite (formula D), bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite (formula E), bisisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene-diphosphonite (Irgafos(copyright)P-EPQ, Ciba-Geigy, formula H), 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenzor[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin (formula C), 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenzo[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin (formula A), bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite (formula G).
With particular preference the following phosphites and phosphonites are used:
tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite (irgafos(copyright)168, Ciba-Geigy), tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, 
Very particular preference is given to tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite [Irgafos(copyright)168, Ciba Spezialitxc3xa4tenchemie AG], bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite [Irgafos(copyright)38, Ciba Spezialitxc3xa4tenchemie AG, formula (G)], Ultranox(copyright)626 [GE Chemicals, formula (D)], tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene-diphosphonite [Irgafos(copyright)P-EPQ, Ciba Spezialitxc3xa4tenchemie AG, formula (H)], Ultranox(copyright)641 [GE Chemicals, formula (I)], Doverphos(copyright)S9228 [Dover Chemicals, formula (K)] or Mark(copyright)HP10 [Adeka Argus, formula (L)].
These organic phosphites and phosphonites are known compounds; many of them are commercially available.
The mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) is suitable for stabilizing organic materials against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
Examples of such materials are:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for example of cyclopentene or norbornene; furthermore polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high-density polyethylene (HDPE), high-density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high-density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium-density polyethylene (MDPE), low-density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, in particular polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerization (normally under high pressure and high temperature)
b) catalytic polymerization using a catalyst that normally contains one or more metals of group IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII. These metals usually have one or more ligands, such as oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on carriers, for example on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerization medium. The catalysts can be active as such in the polymerization or further activators may be used, for example metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, the metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa. The activators may be modified, for example, with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene-propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene-but-1-ene copolymers, propylene-isobutylene copolymers, ethylene-but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene-hexene copolymers, ethylene-methylpentene copolymers, ethylene-heptene copolymers, ethylene-octene copolymers, propylene-butadiene copolymers, isobutylene-isoprene copolymers, ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene-alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and also mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned under 1), for example polypropylene-ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE-ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, LDPE-ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers, LLDPE-ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, LLDPE-ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers and alternating or random polyalkylene-carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifier resins) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene-butadiene, styrene-acrylonitrile, styrene-alkyl methacrylate, styrene-butadiene-alkyl acrylate, styrene-butadiene-alkyl methacrylate, styrene-maleic anhydride, styrene-acrylonitrile-methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer, and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene-butadiene-styrene, styrene-isoprene-styrene, styrene-ethylene-butylene-styrene or styrene-ethylene-propylene-styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers, styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene, styrene and alkyl acrylates or alkyl methacrylates on polybutadiene, styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymers, styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate-butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers mentioned under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubber, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride; as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride-vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride-vinyl acetate.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates, polymethyl methacrylates, impact-modified with butyl acrylate, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile-alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile-alkoxyalkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile-vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile-alkyl methacrylate-butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in section 1.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain comonomers, for example ethylene oxide; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures thereof with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters and polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, such as polyamide 4, 6, 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, 11 and 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene, diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic and/or terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalaniide. Block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol. Also, polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyether imides, polyester imides, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and dialcohols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, such as polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate, polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block polyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, urea or melamine on the other hand, such as phenol-formaldehyde resins, urea-formaldehyde resins and melamine-formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and nondrying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and also vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example from epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyesteracrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, for example products of bisphenol A diglycidyl ethers; bisphenol F diglycidyl ethers, which are crosslinked by means of customary curing agents such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, natural rubber, gelatin and derivatives thereof which have been chemically modified in a polymer-homologous manner, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and derivatives.
28. Blends (polyblends) of the aforementioned polymers, for example PP/EPDM, poly-amide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PU, PC/thermoplastic PU, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
29. Natural and synthetic organic substances which constitute pure monomeric compounds or mixtures thereof, for example mineral oils, animal or vegetable fats, oils and waxes, or oils, waxes and fats based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates), and also blends of synthetic esters with mineral oils in arbitrary weight ratios, as are used, for example, as spinning preparations, and aqueous emulsions thereof.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubbers, for example natural rubber latex or latices of carboxylated styrene-butadiene copolymers.
The mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) is likewise used for polyurethane production, especially for preparing flexible polyurethane foams. In this context the novel compositions and the products produced therefrom are effectively protected against degradation. In particular, scorching during foam production is avoided.
The polyurethanes are obtained, for example, by reacting polyethers, polyesters and polybutadienes which contain terminal hydroxyl groups with aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates.
Polyethers having terminal hydroxyl groups are known and are prepared, for example, by polymerizing epoxides such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide, tetrahydrofuran, styrene oxide or epichlorohydrin with themselves, for example in the presence of BF3, or by addition reaction of these epoxides, alone or as a mixture or in succession, with starting components containing reactive hydrogen atoms, such as water, alcohols, ammonia or amines, for example ethylene glycol, propylene 1,3- and 1,2-glycol, trimethylolpropane, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenylpropane, aniline, ethanolamine or ethylenediamine. Sucrose polyethers are also suitable in accordance with the invention. In many cases preference is given to those polyethers which predominantly (up to 90% by weight, based on all the OH groups present in the polyether) contain primary; OH groups. Furthermore, polyethers modified by vinyl polymers, as are formed, for example, by polymerizing styrene and acrylonitrile in the presence of polyethers, are suitable, as are polybutadienes containing OH groups.
These compounds generally have molecular weights of 40 and are polyhydroxy compounds, especially compounds containing from two to eight hydroxyl groups, especially those of molecular weight from 800 to 10 000, preferably from 1000 to 6000, for example polyethers containing at least 2, generally 2 to 8, but preferably 2 to 4, hydroxyl groups, as are known for the preparation of homogeneous polyurethanes and cellular polyurethanes.
It is of course possible to employ mixtures of the above compounds containing at least two isocyanate-reactive hydrogen atoms, in particular with a molecular weight of 400-10 000.
Suitable polyisocyanates are aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic and heterocyclic polyisocyanates, for example ethylene diisocyanate, 1,4-tetramethylene diisocyanate, 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate, 1,12-dodecane diisocyanate, cyclobutane 1,3-diisocyanate, cyclohexane 1,3- and -1,4-diisocyanate and also any desired mixtures of these isomers, 1-isocyanato-3,3,5-trimethyl-5-isocyanatomethylcyclohexane, 2,4- and 2,6-hexahydrotolylene diisocyanate and also any desired mixtures of these isomers, hexahydro-1,3- and/or -1,4-phenylene diisocyanate, perhydro-2,4xe2x80x2- and/or -4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethane-diisocyanate, 1,3- and 1,4-phenylene diisocyanate, 2,4- and 2,6-tolylene diisocyanate, and also any desired mixtures of these isomers, diphenylmethane 2,4xe2x80x2- and/or -4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanate, naphthylene 1,5-diisocyanate, triphenylmethane 4,4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-triisocyanate, polyphenyl-polymethylene polyisocyanates as are obtained by aniline-formaldehyde condensation followed by phosgenization, m- and p-isocyanatophenylsulfonyl isocyanates, perchlorinated aryl polyisocyanates, polyisocyanates containing carbodiimide groups, polyisocyanates containing allophanate groups, polyisocyanates containing isocyanurate groups, polyisocyanates containing urethane groups, polyisocyanates containing acylated urea groups, polyisocyanates containing biuret groups, polyisocyanates containing ester groups, reaction products of the abovementioned isocyanates with acetals, and polyisocyanates containing polymeric fatty acid radicals.
It is also possible to employ the isocyanate group-containing distillation residues, as they are or dissolved in one or more of the abovementioned polyisocyanates, which are obtained in the course of the industrial preparation of isocyanates. It is additionally possible to use any desired mixtures of the abovementioned polyisocyanates.
Particular preference is given in general to the polyisocyanates which are readily obtainable industrially, for example 2,4- and 2,6-tolylene diisocyanate and any desired mixtures of these isomers (xe2x80x9cTDIxe2x80x9d), polyphenyl-polymethylene-polyisocyanates as prepared by aniline-formaldehyde condensation followed by phosgenization (xe2x80x9ccrude MDIxe2x80x9d), and polyisocyanates containing carbodiimide, urethane, allophanate, isocyanurate, urea or biuret; groups (xe2x80x9cmodified polyisocyanatesxe2x80x9d).
The organic materials to be protected are preferably natural, semisynthetic or preferably synthetic polymers. Particular preference is given to thermoplastic polymers, especially polyolefins, in particular polyethylene and polypropylene or copolymers thereof with mono- and diolefins. Particular preference is given to a polyolefin fibre, especially an essentially phenol-free polyolefin fibre.
The term essentially phenol-free polyolefin fibre denotes that the amount of phenolic antioxidants is less than 0.02% based on the weight of the polyolefin fibre to be stabilized. These small amounts of phenolic antioxidants are added by the polyolefin manufacturers during preparation in order to provide initial stabilization of the polyolefins.
Particular emphasis is to be placed on the action of the novel components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) against thermal and oxidative degradation, especially under thermal stress as occurs during the processing of thermoplastics. The novel components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) are therefore outstandingly suitable for use as in-process stabilizers.
The mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) is also suitable for stabilizing polyolefins which are in long-term contact with extracting media.
Component (b) is preferably added to the organic material to be stabilized in an amount of from 0.0005 to 5%, in particular from 0.001 to 2%, for example from 0.01 to 2%, based on the weight of the organic material to be stabilized.
Components (c) and (d) are judiciously added to the organic material to be stabilized in an amount of from 0.01 to 10%, for example from 0.01 to 5%, preferably from 0.025 to 3% and, in particular, from 0.025 to 1%, based on the weight of the organic material to be stabilized.
In addition to components (a), (b), (c) and (d) the novel compositions may comprise further costabilizers (additives) such as, for example, the following:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, linear or sidechain-branched nonylphenols such as 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)-phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)-phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyl-tridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkyithiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-didodecyl-thiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)adipate.
1.4 Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclo-hexyl)phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybensyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodeclmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl 4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl 2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, dioctadecyl 2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)malonate, didodecyl mercaptoethyl-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, di-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl] 2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxylbenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine compounds, for example 2,4-bisoctylmercapto-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl 5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxalamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxalamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxalamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)oxalamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide (Naugard(copyright) XL-1 from Uniroyal).
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diisopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethyl-pentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methyl-pentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methyl-heptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-(naphthyl-2)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethyl-butyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methyl-heptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfonamido)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, di-(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-diphenylmethane, 1,2-di[(2-methyl-phenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-di(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, di-[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyl-diphenylamines, mixtures of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyl-phenothiazines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-octyl-phenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis(2,12,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one and 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV-absorbers and light stabilizers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octoxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzatriazole, 2-(3-dodecyl-2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3-tert-butyl-2-hydroxy-5-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazol-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxy-carbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; 
where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]benzotriazole; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-5xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)phenyl]benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octoxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivative.
2.3. Esters of substituted or unsubstituted benzoic acids, for example 4-tert-butyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoylresorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoylresorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate or isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate or butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of monoalkyl esters, such as of the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecyl ketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, the linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-s-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetraoate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, the linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morphxe2x80x2olino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, the condensate of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine and also 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimide, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimide, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4.5]decane, the reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4.5]decane and epichlorohydrin, 1,1-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyloxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene, N,Nxe2x80x2-bisformyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-hexamethylenediamine, the diester of 4-methoxymethylenemalonic acid with 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine, poly[methylpropyl-3-oxy-4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, the reaction product of maleic anhydride-xcex1-olefin copolymer and 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine or 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-aminopiperidine.
2.7. Oxaldiamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxy-oxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxalamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide and mixtures of o- and p-methoxy and of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxypropyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxypropyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxyphenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[3-(2-ethylhexyl-1-oxy)-2-hydroxypropyloxy]phenyl}-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxalamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl-propionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4.Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bisisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenzo[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenzo[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo[triethyl-tris-(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x3tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], 2-ethylhexyl-(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite.
5. Hydroxylamines, for example N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine from hydrogenated tallow fatty amines.
6. Nitrones, for example N-benzyl alpha-phenyl nitrone, N-ethyl alpha-methyl nitrone, N-octyl alpha-heptyl nitrone, N-lauryl alpha-undecyl nitrone, N-tetradecyl alpha-tridecyl nitrone, N-hexadecyl alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-hexadecyl alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-heptadecyl alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, and nitrones derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamines prepared from hydrogenated tallow fatty amines.
7. Thiosynergists, for example dilauryl thiodiproprionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole, the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilizers, for example copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilizers, for example melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids, for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate, potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zinc pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example inorganic substances, such as talc, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and their salts, such as 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenyl acetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; and polymeric compounds, for example ionic copolymers (ionomers).
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass beads, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides., carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibres of other natural products, and synthetic fibres.
13. Other additives, for example plasticizers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheological additives, catalysts, levelling assistants, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents, blowing agents.
The costabilizers are added, for example, in concentrations of from 0.01 to 10%, based on the overall weight of the organic material to be stabilized.
The fillers and reinforcing agents (item 12 in the list), for example talc, calcium carbonate, mica or kaolin, are added to the polyolefins in concentrations, for example,:of from 0.01 to 40%, based on the overall weight of the polyolefins to be stabilized.
The fillers and reinforcing agents (item 12 in the list), for example metal hydroxides, especially aluminium hydroxide or magnesium hydroxide, are added to the polyolefins in concentrations, for example, of from 0.01 to 60%, based on the overall weight of the polyolefins to be stabilized.
Carbon black as filler is added to the polyolefins in concentrations, judiciously, of from 0.01 to 5%, based on the overall weight of the polyolefins to be stabilized.
Glass fibers as reinforcing agents are added to the polyolefins in concentrations, judiciously, of from 0.01 to 20%, based on the overall weight of the polyolefins to be stabilized.
Further preferred compositions comprise in addition to components (a) to (d) further additives as well, especially alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids, for example calcium stearate.
As a conventional stabilizer combination for processing polymeric organic materials, for example polyolefins, to form corresponding mouldings, the combination of a phenolic antioxidant with a secondary antioxidant based on an organic phosphite or phosphonite is recommended. Depending on the particular substrate and process, however, many polyolefin processors are forced to operate processes in the high-temperature region above about 280xc2x0 C. By virtue of the incorporation of a novel processing stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d), which is specially suitable for high-temperature applications, in particular in the temperature range above 300xc2x0 C., industrial materials and mouldings, based for instance on high-density polyethylene, for example pipes and their technical variants (fittings), can be produced at a greater rate and with fewer rejects. Another advantage of this stabilizer mixture is that it can be employed in very small amounts. This leads to a reduction in the overall concentration of antioxidant relative to conventional stabilizer mixtures. Thus the use of a low concentration of a stabilizer of the benzofuran-2-one type [component (b)] allows a reduction in the overall concentration of stabilizer by about a third in polyolefins, for example, which simultaneously represent an economic advantage.
The incorporation of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d), and further additives if desired, into the polymeric, organic material is carried out by known methods, for example prior to or during shaping or else by applying the dissolved or dispersed stabilizer mixture to the polymeric organic material, with or without subsequent evaporation of the solvent. The stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) with or without further additives, can also be added in the form of a master batch, which contains these components in a concentration, for example, of from 2.5 to 25% by weight, to the materials that are to be stabilized.
The stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d), with or without further additives, can also be added before or during polymerization or prior to crosslinking.
The stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d), with or Without further additives, can be incorporated in pure form or encapsulated in waxes, oils or polymers into the organic material that is to be stabilized.
The stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d), with or without further additives, can also be sprayed onto the polymer that is to be stabilized. It is able to dilute other additives (for example the conventional additives indicated above) or their melts so that they too can be sprayed together with these additives onto the polymer that is to be stabilized. Addition by spraying on during the deactivation of the polymerization catalysts is particularly advantageous, it being possible to carry out spraying using, for example, the steam used for deactivation.
In the case of spherically polymerized polyolefins it may, for example, be advantageous to apply the stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d), with or without other additives, by spraying.
The materials stabilized in this way can be employed in a wide variety of forms, for example as films, fibres, tapes, moulding compositions, as profiles or as binders for coating materials, especially powder coatings, adhesives or putties.
The polyolefins stabilized in this way can likewise be employed in a wide variety of forms, especially as thick-layer polyolefin mouldings which are in long-term contact with extractive media, such as, for example, pipes for liquids or gases, films, fibres, geomembranes, tapes, profiles or tanks.
The preferred thick-layer polyolefin mouldings have a layer thickness of from 1 to 50 mm, in particular from 1 to 30 mm, for example from 2 to 10 mm.
As already mentioned, the organic materials to be protected are preferably organic, especially synthetic, polymers. In this context, thermoplastic materials are protected with particular advantage. Attention should be drawn above all in this context to the outstanding activity of the novel stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) as in-process stabilizers (heat stabilizers). For this purpose they are advantageously added to the polymer prior to or during its processing. However, other polymers too (for example elastomers) or lubricants or hydraulic fluids can be stabilized against degradation, for example light-induced or thermooxidative degradation. Elastomers can be taken from the above listing of possible organic materials.
The lubricants and hydraulic fluids in question are based, for example, on mineral oils or synthetic oils or on mixtures thereof. The lubricants are familiar to the skilled worker and are described in the relevant technical literature, for example in Dieter Klamann, xe2x80x9cSchmierstoffe und verwandte Produktexe2x80x9d (Verlag Chemie, Weinheim, 1982), in Schewe-Kobek, xe2x80x9cDas Schmiermittel-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d (Dr. Alfred Hxc3xcthig-Verlag, Heidelberg, 1974) and in xe2x80x9cUllmanns Enzyklopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemiexe2x80x9d, Vol.13, pages 85-94 (Verlag Chemie, Weinheim, 1977).
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is therefore the use of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) as stabilizers, especially in-process stabilizers (thermal stabilizers), for organic materials, especially thermoplastic polymers, against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
The present invention also relates to a stabilizer mixture comprising (i) at least one compound of the benzofuran-2-one type and (ii) at least one compound from the group of the sterically hindered amines.
The present invention likewise relates to a stabilizer mixture comprising (i) at least one compound of the benzofuran-2-one type, (ii) at least one compound from the group of the sterically hindered amines, and (iii) at least one compound from the group of the organic phosphites or phosphonites.
Preference is also given to stabilizer mixtures in which the weight ratio of the components (i):(ii) is from 100:1 to 0.01:100, in particular from 5:1 to 0.01:10.
Preference is likewise given to stabilizer mixtures in which the weight ratio of the components (i):(ii):(iii) is from 100:1:0.01 to 0.01:1:100, in particular from 5:1:0.1 to 0.01:1:10.
The novel stabilizer mixtures of components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) feature excellent stability to hydrolysis and advantageous colour behaviour, i.e. little discoloration of the organic materials during processing.
Organic materials which are stabilized with the components of the present invention are particularly well protected against light-induced degradation.
The present invention also relates to a process for stabilizing an organic material against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation, which comprises incorporating in or applying to said material at least one each of components (b) and (c) or of components (b), (c) and (d).
Preference is given to a process for stabilizing polyolefins that are in long-term contact with extractive media, where the polyolefins are thick-layer polyolefin mouldings and have a layer thickness of from 1 to 50 mm, in particular from 1 to 30 mm, for example from 2 to 10 mm, which comprises incorporating in or applying to said polyolefins at least one each of components (b) and (c) or of (b), (c) and (d).
Also of particular interest is a process for stabilizing thick-layer polyolefin mouldings that are in long-term contact with extractive media, wherein the thick-layer polyolefin mouldings are pipes or geomembranes, which comprises incorporating in or applying to said mouldings at least one each of components (b) and (c) or of (b), (c) and (d).
The term geomembranes refers to films which are employed, for example, in landfill sites and are required to have a service life of up to 300 years.
Extractive media are, for example, liquid or gaseous inorganic or organic materials.
Examples of gaseous inorganic materials are oxygen; nitrogen; oxides of nitrogen; for example NO, laughing gas or NO2; oxides of sulfur, for example sulfur dioxide; halogens, for example fluorine or chlorine; Brbnstedt acids, for example hydrofluoric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid or hydrocyanic acid; or bases, for example ammonia.
Examples of gaseous organic materials are C1-C4alkanes, for example methane, ethane, propane or butane; carbon monoxide; carbon dioxide; or phosgene.
Examples of liquid inorganic materials are water, chlorinated drinking water or aqueous salt solutions, for example sodium chloride solution (brine) or sodium sulfate solution; bromine; acid halides, e.g. titanium tetrachloride, thionyl chloride, nitrosyl chloride or trimethylsilyl chloride; alkalis, for example aqueous sodium hydroxide (NaOH), aqueous potassium hydroxide (KOH), aqueous ammonia solution, aqueous sodium bicarbonate, solution or aqueous sodium carbonate solution.
Examples of liquid organic materials are organic solvents or liquid organic reagents.
Examples of organic solvents are aliphatic hydrocarbons, for example pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, petroleum spirit, nonane or decane; alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanol, pentanol, amyl alcohol, cyclohexanol, pentaerythritol, ethylene glycol, ethylene diglycol, methylcellosolve, polyethylene glycol or glycerol; ketones, for example acetone, diethyl ketone, methyl ethyl ketone, diphenyl ketone or cyclohexanone; ethers, for example diethyl ether, dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; aromatic hydrocarbons, for example benzene, toluene or xylene; heterocyclic solvents, for example furan, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine or thiophene; dipolar aprotic solvents, for example dimethylformamide, diethylacetamide or acetonitrile; or surfactants.
For the purposes of the present invention, extractive media are also mixtures and solutions, especially aqueous mixtures, emulsions or solutions, of liquid or gaseous inorganic and organic materials as listed above.
Of particular interest are those extractive media which are important in the chemical industry or in landfill sites.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is therefore also the use of a stabilizer mixture of components (b) and (c) or of (b), (c) and (d), with or without further additives, for improving the stability of polyolefins that are in long-term contact with extractive media.
The preferred components (b) and (c) or (b), (c) and (d) for use as stabilizers, the process for stabilizing and the stabilizer mixture, are the same as those described for the compositions with an organic material.
The examples which follow illustrate the invention in more detail. Parts and percentages are by weight.